


the olive branch

by bazzaya



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, let's hear it for the sexy scientists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzaya/pseuds/bazzaya
Summary: It bothers Sonia that, after everything, Oleana is wasting away in some extreme display of devotion for her former employer. With talents like Oleana's, it hurts Sonia to see them go unused.So, maybe Sonia can find a better way for Oleana to give service on Chairman Rose's behalf.
Relationships: Sonia/Olive | Oleana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	the olive branch

**Author's Note:**

> why is oleana just vibing in the mines post-game
> 
> whatever i'm gonna fix that. who knows how long this will be but i'm Ready

It's odd, Sonia finds, that someone once so prolific has somehow dropped off the face of the region, to the point where only rumors and alleged sightings remain.

Sonia’s gotten used to scanning the Internet and different postings to track down who she's looking for— hell, all she did for a week was scour every social media site for any sightings of those motley royal weirdos— and every now and again, she sees comments about a lady working within the mines, not quite the same as the other female workers, but still persecuting the line of work with the same vigor.

And maybe Sonia’s just found a lead, and something new to sate her curiosity.

One day, when Sonia grows a little too tired of the work and decides to brush off all responsibility, she figures she might as well look into that lead of hers, and entertain the idea of a search. The Galar Mines off of Route 3 aren't too far by taxi, so fortunately she won't be wasting too much time on such a haphazard journey.

The mines greet her with a warm glow of the unearthed gems and stones, and while she's seen many League Cards with backgrounds based off the mines, they don't do the beauty of the wealth of colorful stones justice. It's almost like a dream, and Sonia has half a mind to pilfer some of the gems and fashion them into jewelry for her own.

If the rumors _are_ true, maybe Sonia understands a little why someone would make the mines their new home.

But it seems as if those rumors are merely rumors, given how Sonia cannot find the one she seeks in her exploration of the mines. She eventually abandons her search and moves to exit the mine the way she came in, but she missteps and takes a wrong path on the way back. It's not a huge deal, a mistake easily rectified, but that mistake puts her on the path she wanted to find all along.

There Oleana stands, dusting off and cleaning some of the stones she's excavated, oblivious to Sonia’s presence only a few meters away. Sonia presses her lips into a thin line, taking a small moment to look Oleana over. A woman so well-dressed and poised looks far too out of place in a dark mine as this, even if there are bounteous jewels abound. Her beauty outshines all those jewels, and to outshine gems these vibrant truly goes to show just how much Oleana stands out in this sort of place.

That small moment grows a little longer than intended, but Sonia hasn't been spotted yet. Once she realizes she's lost herself to her thoughts, Sonia pulls herself together and steels her courage, inhaling sharply and puffing her chest as she steps closer.

“So, this is where you've gotten off to all this time,” Sonia says.

Her presence doesn't even get so much as a fleeting change of Oleana’s expression. Oleana doesn't even skip a beat in her work, never moving her gaze off the gems upon a wooden table.

If Oleana hadn't responded, Sonia would've thought she didn't even hear her at all, from how Oleana doesn't even react.

“I’ve been doing voluntary service on behalf of the chairman,” Oleana says distantly. “He once worked in the mines. I figured my services here would pay a worthy homage to his character.”

“…Ah,” Sonia hums, suddenly finding words so hard to come by. The business-like tone was one she should've expected, yet it catches her off-guard nonetheless. “Still, it's an odd place for a girl like you to loiter in.”

“Forgotten yourself, have we?” Oleana says dryly, barely any intonation to her question. “Here I thought you had much more pertinent tasks to handle than to wander the region.”

Sonia’s eyebrows raise to that and she blinks. She wasn't expecting Oleana to know of her and her work— their encounters in the past were never direct, and always fleeting. “I have business in Turffield. I figured I'd take the scenic route there, and who do I find here but you, the vice president of Macro Cosmos herself.”

“ _Former_ vice president,” Oleana corrects, yet there's still no emotion to her voice— merely emphatics. “For the scenic route, you've strayed pretty far from the beaten path to this sector of the mine.”

Sonia huffs and starts to swirl her hair, averting her gaze. “It's not like I know this place like the back of my hand. I took a wrong path.”

Oleana doesn't respond to that, merely carries on with her work, entirely unfazed. Sonia watches her and purses her lips, feeling a wave of dissatisfaction run through her when their conversation fizzles out. She can't help but feel as if Oleana’s talents are being wasted here, but she knows Oleana is too committed to Rose’s legacy to budge.

But maybe she can get Oleana to break away from this, and maybe reason can reach her better after a bit of distance between herself and her work for Rose.

“Well,” Sonia tries to say charmingly, still twirling her hair, flashing a bashful, cheeky grin, “it's currently prime lunch hours—”

“It's only a quarter to ten.”

“—Oh, did I say lunch? I meant brunch,” Sonia saves without skipping a beat. “Say, why don't you break from your work and join me for a bite?”

Oleana lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, gathering the gems she's cleaned and unearthed in her arms. She walks by Sonia, not even opening her eyes to spare her a glance, and suddenly Sonia can feel her mouth run dry and a pit of dread spreading through her chest.

“I don't have time to shed my responsibilities for a spot of galavanting. I suppose that's where you and I differ, Sonia,” Oleana says, her scathing words a constant contrast from the monotony in which they're said.

Sonia flinches to hear that, and she never thought she’d be so wounded by mere words; but with Oleana, the words are poised in such a way that they're lethal—lethal without even a modicum of effort, as suggested by Oleana’s tone of voice. That just makes the blow hurt even more.

But, Sonia forces her composure and forces a civil grin. Her search in the mines was out of mere curiosity; she wasn't expecting anything, and leaving with nothing isn't far off from those expectations. Oleana’s obstinance is no skin off Sonia’s back.

“Whatever you say,” Sonia smiles curtly. “I didn't mean to distract you from playing in the dirt. By all means, keep telling yourself you're doing something profound by lowering yourself to this for your chairman.”

Sonia spins on her heel and walks off as soon as the words leave her mouth, not staying long enough to see Oleana’s reaction.

Though, she figures Oleana wouldn't even let _that_ break through her iron façade.

Sonia’s curiosity is a little less intense than it was before, but an unease fills her the more she thinks about Oleana wasting away with such menial work.

Shaking her head, Sonia forces herself not to think about it as she finds her way through the mines to leave.

She should know better than to try that again.

* * *

She should know better, but that doesn't mean she doesn't end up trying that again.

The thought of Oleana spending all of her time doing voluntary work in the mines nags at her, disrupts her, and throws her off her rhythm. Every so often, Sonia finds herself unable to focus because she's reminded of how such great talent is going to waste. It's not all the time that her mind wanders there, but when it does, the effect of it is strong.

Before long, Sonia finds herself setting out to the mines again. There must be some way, she keeps telling herself, to get Oleana to devote her work ethic and intelligence elsewhere, to someplace more productive than in a mine, where there are plenty of other workers to do the same labor she is. There has to be a way to get Oleana to see this reason, to encourage her to seek work elsewhere.

So Sonia tries again.

And again, Oleana is in the same little cranny she's organized for herself to do excavation work.

“I’m a little afraid you might be living in these caves,” Sonia says once she gets close enough, a hand resting on her hip.

“Your recurring presence here is equally concerning,” Oleana shoots back, though a brief pause punctuates those words before she continues, “I have my own residence still.”

“Ah, good to know,” Sonia spins her hair around her finger, smiling faintly to herself. She pointedly chooses to ignore that jab at her. “I have business in Turffield again today, so I figured I'd swing by and check if you're still here.”

“I try to be consistent with my work, another point of difference between us,” Oleana says in a deadpan.

Sonia’s expression falls, and she lets out an uneasy laugh. She certainly doesn't enjoy having her attempts at kindness be misconstrued for laziness and a poor work ethic. “You got the wrong idea about me, y’know. I’m not here just because I wanna shrink out on work.”

“Then why, do share, are you so prone to annoying me during normal working hours?” Oleana says.

Sonia scrunches her nose in annoyance. “I just told you, I have business in Turffield. I'm working. I'm just here because I wanted to see you.”

For the first time, Sonia gets Oleana to look away from her work and to actually gaze upon Sonia. Their eyes meet for the first time, and Sonia blinks from surprise, stunned out of her past annoyance. Oleana’s expression— normally emotionless and blank— now looks exasperated and defeated.

“What could you _possibly_ want from me?” Oleana asks, one hand upon her workbench and the other gesturing tiredly before falling limp at her side.

Sonia feels her mouth go dry again, suddenly feeling under pressure at the influence of Oleana’s gaze. She finds that it was easier speaking to her when she wasn't scrutinized; now, Sonia’s afraid of the judgment to be unleashed in Oleana’s eyes.

“I just want to understand you,” Sonia confesses, letting out a breath to calm herself. “Out of everything you could be doing, why did you choose to volunteer in the mines?”

“I told you,” Oleana closes her eyes in annoyance, crossing her arms and turning her head away, “I’m offering my services in a field Chairman Rose once held dear to him.”

“While I'm certain you're doing whatever it is you're doing here perfectly, don't you think your talents are better placed elsewhere?” Sonia asks, her simple curiosity reflecting in her tone. “A woman as smart and efficient as you has much more to offer than… dusting off rocks.”

“This is what I've chosen to do on the chairman’s behalf,” Oleana counters, her tone bordering on dangerous, as if she won't repeat herself should she be questioned again.

“Oh, your devotion isn't lost on me,” Sonia shakes her head. “I'm not questioning that. Just— don't you think he too would want you to put those talents to better use? To do something truly great for the world with your skill?”

Oleana’s eyebrows furrow from a mixture of confusion and astoundment at Sonia’s words, and she looks at Sonia incredulously. “I don't think of myself as capable of great charities.”

“So you think,” Sonia says. “But why not try? You may be surprised.”

Oleana narrows her eyes to that, eyeing Sonia curiously. “And what, pray tell, would you have me do instead?”

“Join me,” Sonia says, the offer leaving her lips before she can even so much as think it over. “Running a lab takes two people at the least. I can't run it all myself, and you're already experienced in management work, and you're beyond intelligent, so you should pick up on everything else within seconds.”

For once, Sonia seems to thoroughly stun Oleana, who stares down at her in disbelief. It feels like an accomplishment to get that sort of surprise to crack her façade, but it also worries Sonia.

She hopes she hasn't been too insistent, that she isn't just pushing Oleana away.

“You want… what?” Oleana asks, her voice cracking with that final word from her broken will and surprise.

“Be my assistant,” Sonia says, and she commits to her offer. “I need someone like you around.”

Oleana composes herself in that moment, hiding the surprise that was written out upon her features. That blank expression returns, with a glimmer of frustration flashing within her eye.

Sonia hurriedly speaks up again, fearing the rejection that hangs so loosely off Oleana’s tongue.

“Well, you needn't answer right now! I'm just throwing the offer out on the table!” Sonia laughs nervously, twirling her hair around her finger and closing her eyes. “I’ve got business in Turffield to worry about, and wow, I’m sure hungry all of a sudden! I'm going to grab a bite, care to join me?”

“I’ll do it,” Oleana cedes, yet all of her opinions on the matter are concealed by that expressionless look of hers.

Sonia’s surprised look forces Oleana to clarify, and Oleana closes her eyes from annoyance before she does so.

“Your assistant,” Oleana says. “My services are yours.”

“Oh, cheers,” Sonia smiles, letting out a bashful and relieved laugh. “That's great news!”

Oleana lets out a pointed sigh, a slip in her façade that's certainly deliberate, to let Sonia know of her annoyance. She brushes the front of her clothes, ridding herself of any dust from her work. “Don't dally, Miss Sonia. If you truly have business in Turffield to attend to _and_ you wish to have a meal beforehand, then we haven't much time to waste.”

Sonia sets her hands on her hips and smiles nervously, a worried sigh passing through her lips. She seems to have forgotten just how...aggressively efficient Oleana was as Rose's secretary, and now she's signed her up for that very position of her own volition. Even so, just that use of ‘we’ is enough to put the cheer back in Sonia’s grin. “Ah… right. We should hurry ourselves, hm?”

Oleana brushes off Sonia’s words and starts walking, pulling out her Rotom Phone and typing on it. She figures if Sonia knows what's best for her, she’ll follow. “What is the nature of your business in Turffield? I need to know to adequately map out the rest of your day.”

“Oh, um,” Sonia twirls her hair as she walks, glancing skyward with a hint of a grin. “I was…going to look at the mural?”

Oleana stops in her tracks and looks at Sonia once she realizes, that blank glare in her eyes. “You never had any business in Turffield.”

Sonia shakes her head innocently. “Well, save for the lunch plans we made, that is! And there sure is a lot we have to discuss about your new position then.”

Oleana lowers her phone, and Sonia can see the way Oleana looks close to shattering it in her hand. But her expression is entirely composed, even if she holds her phone in a vice grip. “I underestimated your cunning, Miss Sonia.”

“Who, me?” Sonia laughs nervously. “I didn't plan a thing.”

“I can believe that,” Oleana sighs. “I hope you know you won't be able to get away with this in the future.”

“And _I_ can believe that,” Sonia says heavily.

Yet it doesn't bother Sonia greatly, because at least this way Oleana’s talents won't go to waste.

She doesn't know what took over her, imploring Oleana’s aid as her assistant, but she figured she accomplished what she set out to do. Even if Oleana’s cooperation is solely done for Chairman Rose's sake, her skills are better suited with Sonia than in a mine in some extreme homage to her former employer.

Sonia knows that Oleana’s devotion runs deep, to the point it can drive herself to ruin. But maybe, Sonia can keep that devotion channeled into someplace beneficial, and harmless.

Getting a new assistant out of it is only a secondary benefit.


End file.
